Brothers
by TheperfectCircle
Summary: A girl sets of to find Lancelot, who is her partners brother, A love triangle forms when Lancelot falls for. She dosen't expect what happens nextthere's romance. please read and review
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one**

I sat leaning back against a snow covered tree. I watched the Saxon army in disgust as they ate rabbits and birds, the blood dripping down there faces as they ripped at the animals skin I shook my head slowly not wiping the look of disgust from my face as a Saxon offered me a torn up rabbit.

'Starve then' he said shoving the rabbit back in his mouth.

I sighed as I brought my long dark brown hair to one side and started to plat it. I ran my fingers through it easily while watching the Saxons. I had been caught by the Saxons about 5 years ago when they raided my village that was when I was 13. The leader of the Saxons Cedric thought I would be of some use to them. I was, my job is to spy on their enemies for weeks on end before coming back to Cedric and reporting what I learned.

Although I hated the Saxons and thought of running away everyday. I had never been alone before, in my village I had friends and families and now, the Saxons had taken there place. I was too scared to be alone.

It was getting cold and I had started to shiver. I pulled my hood over my head to stop the snow flakes falling on me. Some Saxons were putting on more fur and gathering closer to the fire. I stoped shivering as someone came up from behind me and placed a blanket around me.

'Sir Gareth' I said happily as a man sat down beside me.

Gareth had dark brown curly hair and eyes equally as dark. And a long scar that ran down across his left cheek. I had known Gareth since the Saxons first captured me. He had been working for the Saxons since he was 15, he never said why. He was not a Saxon but still loved killing. I had asked of his past before but he always changed the subject.

'Here eat this' he said handing me an avocado

'I'd rather starve' I said looking at it disgustedly

'Since when do you not like avocado?'

'Since the day I said 'Gross, What's this?' And you said 'Avocado' I said smiling

'I have to find out where Arthur and his knights are heading' I said changing the subject

'The Sarmation knights?' Gareth asked quickly looking at me.

'Yes' I said leaning my head on his shoulder

'Is something wrong?' I asked after he didn't say anything for a while.

'No, nothing' he said quickly with an awkward smile.

'What?' I asked again turning towards him.

'Nothing' he said again looking down

'Tell me' I said grabbing his hand making him look at me.

'It's just….'

'Luca' Cedric interrupted walking over with another Saxon.

'You will leave tomorrow morning that should give you all day to catch up to the knights and find out where they are heading' He said looking down at me.

I nodded.

'I want you to go to bed now' he said holding his hand out for me to take.

'Be careful' Gareth said, he had been watching me the entire time with a worried look on his face.

'I will' I said giving him a confused look. He knew I was excellent with a sword and was never caught.

'Don't talk to any of the knights, and if they see you just run, don't try to fight them and if you think they know you're there just come back maybe I should go with you, maybe you….'

'Gareth, I'll be fine' I interrupted kissing him on the cheek. He gave me a small smile.

'Do you know the knights?' I asked sensing he was still worried.

He gave a deep sigh and looked from Cedric to me. Cedric put his hand back to his side and shouted something to a nearby Saxon.

'I suppose I have to tell you sometime' he said quietly.

'I might know one of the knights, well not know but I guess I would have to of known him. But I haven't seen him in ages since I was five…' He trailed of into a whisper like he was talking to himself.

'Your brother's a Sarmation knight?' I said laughing a bit, but stopped when I saw the look on his face.

'How'd you know?' He asked

'You're serious?' I said starting to get excited. Gareth had never had any family they where all killed when he was little, he used to talk briefly about a brother but he talked about him like he was dead.

'I don't know if he's alive, that's why I didn't tell you I knew you'd go out and find them to see if he was'

'But now I'm going anyway, I'm sure he is alive I mean if he's related to you then he must be' I said standing up.

'You still have to be careful' he said standing up next to me.

'Don't worry I will' I said taking his hand

'What's his name?' I asked excitedly

'Lancelot du Lac'

'I'll meet you at Carceres, it's a small town and the Saxon's wont be anywhere near there'. He whispered kissing me.

I nodded and kissed him good night before walking of to my tent.

**Don't worry Paige is still going to write the other story called 'helpers' I'm Charlie (were sisters) so I'm writing this one and she's writing the other one. Feel free to say whose you like better :)**

**Please read and Review :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

I woke up in the morning to a cold breeze the sky was light grey and there were still stars in the sky. I pulled my hood on while getting my swords and daggers. It took about 10 minutes to get my horse ready and after 15 I was riding towards the mountains to find Gareth brother.

I followed the signs I saw along the way. Sometimes it was hard to track someone but there were always clues. I scanned the forest in front of me until I found what I was looking for.

The trees were wide apart and there was dirt messed up and mixed around. Something no one would notice unless they looked really hard. I rode along quickly following the path of horse hooves I could see in front of me. I could tell I was catching up they were going slow and were only about 15 minutes in front of me.

I started to get excited about finding Gareth brother. I had heard of Lancelot before but never met him. I started to gallop through the forest lowering down onto the horse so I wouldn't get nocked of by the branches whizzing by. I was making a lot of noise but I just wanted to find Lancelot.

All of a sudden an arrow sped past my head and stuck onto a nearby tree. The shock caused me to pull on the reins hard.

The horse went up onto its two back feet. I tried to tighten my grip but it was too late I tumbled of onto the ground hitting my head on a nearby branch.

I could feel blood running down my cheek as I sat up to see who had fired the arrow.

There was a tall man standing above me with his bow drawn. He had scraggily dark brown hair with some bits in plats and a black tattoo under each eye.

'Why are you following us? He asked pointing his bow at me.

'I wasn't' I lied this had never happened before. I cursed myself for not being more careful.

'I know when someone is tracking something' He said not moving.

'Obviously not' I said standing up and pulling my hood further over me so he couldn't see my face. This must have been one of Arthur's knights. I looked him over finding no resemblance in Gareth.

'I don't even know who you are' I said. My eyes darted to my sword on the ground near my feet. He must have thought I was going to do something, quickly with out warning he fired his arrow next to my head causing me to fall backwards.

He pulled out his sword as I dived for mine. He was too quick for me as he was already on top of me. He grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back pulling me up.

I winced in pain as he grabbed my other hand and held his sword at my throat.

'I'm not an idiot' He whispered into my ear.

'If you want to meet Arthur than you can meet Arthur' he said pulling me onto my horse. He sat behind me holding onto my arms so I wouldn't run.

'Are you Lancelot?' I bluntly asked as we sped around a corner bringing into view 6 knights sitting down.

'No I'm Tristan, Lancelot's dead' he said stopping and pulling me of the horse roughly. All the knights had stood up and were slowly walking over interested at what Tristan was doing.

'Dead' I repeated I never even considered he would be dead. I fell on my knees at the sound of the word.

'Who's that?' I heard a voice say. I didn't care who said it. I started to hate the knights in front of me. They should have taken better care of Lancelot. I knew it was a stupid thought but I didn't care.

'A spy' Tristan said pulling me to my feet.

'What's your name' I heard a man say. I was looking at the ground and my hood was still pulled over my face.

'Luca' I said not caring anymore.

'Luca's a girl's name' said another knight. I didn't even realise my hood had been on the whole time. Tristan had probably thought I was a man. I pulled my hood off causing my hair to fall down to my stomach. Tristan looked taken aback realising that he had been really rough with me.

I looked up at the knights who were all opened mouthed. I could tell which one was Arthur just by the way he was standing. I looked over the other knights. Tears were starting to run down my face.

'Why were you following us?' Arthur asked stepping forward.

'Saxons made me' I said sure that they were going to kill me anyway.

Some of the knights whispered things to each other before one stepped forward.

'You're alright now' He said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him angry that they judged the Saxons already without even knowing them. They just assumed I was in trouble if I had anything to do with them.

'I need to go to Carceres' I said thinking back to Gareth.

'That's where were going now' he said walking over to his horse as the other knights had already done. I looked up at them all it had started to snow and they were all sitting on there horses looking down at me.

'You can ride with me' the knight said holding out his hand. Some of the other knights rolled their eyes at this. I was hesitant about riding with a knight I didn't know but the thought of Gareth sent me forward.

I sat in front of him and he held the rains around me so I wouldn't fall.

'Why were you following us?' he asked as the horse lurched forward.

I sighed and leaned back 'I was looking for someone'

'Who?' he asked kicking the horse so it would go faster.

'A friend's brother' I said closing my eyes.

'He's a sarmation knight?' he asked

'He was Tristan said he's dead' I said quietly.

'What was his name?'

'Lancelot' I replied

**Please Read and Reviews I love Reviews :) Remember to read my sisters story 'Helpers' **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The knight laughed at this. I gave him a look of disgust; I couldn't believe he would laugh at the death of a knight.

'That's me' he said still laughing. I nearly fell of the horse. I turned my head to look at his face. He had dark curly hair that matched his eyes. I didn't know why I didn't notice it before but he looked extremely similar to Gareth.

'But Tristan said…I thought…what' I stuttered. I thought that I'd feel happy but my anger was too strong. I grabbed lancelet's sword out of its hold. It came out smoothly as I swung my leg over the horse and landed on the ground. Lancelot pulled his horse to a stop. I could see Tristan riding towards me his hand was going for his sword. I was too quick for him though. I swung the sword at the horses saddle it cut the buckle holding the saddle onto the horse. Tristan came sliding of he rolled onto the ground as he grabbed his sword. The knights were shouting things but I couldn't here them. I was so angry at Tristan that he put me though that.

'Why did you lie' I screamed at him

'I don't trust you' He said walking towards me with his sword pointed at me.

'I don't care about you' I shouted at him.

I swung my sword at him but he blocked it easily. Tristan swung his sword over his head and it collided with my sword I wasn't ready for it and it made me loose my balance. I fell on the ground. I kicked my legs out at Tristan and he winced in pain as it collided with his knee. I reached for my sword but Tristan had already started to swing again. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I looked up to see Lancelot blocking Tristan's sword with his own looking at me.

The other knights had all stopped and were running towards us. A wave of relief flowed over me as I looked at him. He lent down and grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet. I swung my arms around his neck. He stumbled backwards a bit before hugging me back. All the knights were staring at us confused.

I pulled away from him tears were running down my face. Lancelot smiled at me wiping the tears away.

'You know my brother?' he asked hopefully

I nodded laughing a bit

'Show me' he said leading me over to his horse.

'I didn't know you had a brother' One of the knights said

Lancelot didn't answer he boosted me up onto his horse before climbing on himself. He kicked the horse forward into a gallop. I looked behind me the other knights were following on there horses including Tristan.

'Do you remember him?' I asked hopefully

'I left when I was 13 he was 15' He said kicking the horse faster.

'So... Yes?' I asked

'Yes' he laughed.

I smiled as the small town came into view. We rode up a small hill before reaching the gates. The men opened the gates recognising Arthur and the other knights. I jumped of the horse as Lancelot walked it over near the stables.

'Where's Gareth?' I asked a nearby guard

He looked confused and looked to the other guard he was with.

'The injured one' the other guard said

'Ohhhh, third room in that block' he said pointing into the village.

'Injured?' I asked as Lancelot walked towards me.

'Woads' was all he had to say. I ran up to where the guard had pointed. I ran past a few villages knocking them as I ran. I skidded to the room the guard had pointed to and burst through the door.

The room was large with a double bed in the middle. There was a lady in there stirring a drink. Gareth was sitting up in the bed. He smiled at me when I ran in. I rushed over to him sitting down on the end of them bed.

'Are you alright?' I asked taking his hand

'I'll be fine' he nodded.

We both turned to the door as it swung open Lancelot was standing there looking anxious. He looked from me to Gareth; his eyes fell on Gareth and smiled. I walked across the room and stood near the door.

Gareth got up out of bed his face screwed up as he put his weight on his leg. Lancelot walked over and they both hugged. I closed the door behind me smiling to myself.

I walked along the stone street until I reached the court yard. I could see some of the other knights talking. They stopped once they saw me and walked over.

'What's going on' One asked he was a bit angry about all the confusion.

'Lancelot's brother' I said simply pointing to the room. I stuck my hand out to stop the knights from walking over.

'Give them time' I said. The knights looked disappointed but stoped anyway.

'I'm Galahad' a young knight said

'And this is Gawain, Bors, Dagonet, Arthur and you've already met Tristan' He said smiling.

'I'm Luca' I said bowing my head slightly

'Come tell us what's going on' Gawain said leading me over to the tavern. We sat down it took about half an hour to explain everything. Before Lancelot came out and sat across from me.

'How is he?' Arthur asked

'Fine, just a leg wound' he said looking at his hands.

'When can we meet him?' Gawain asked

'He should be out soon they just have to change his bandages' he said smiling.

Bors went over to the bar and brought back drinks for everyone. We talked for a while; I noticed Lancelot hadn't stoped looking at me. He took a slip from his mug but kept his eyes on mine the whole time. He was about to say something when Gareth came over.

'Gareth' Dagonet called out beckoning him over. All the knights looked over as he sat down next to me kissing me on the cheek.

'A splittin image' Bors said looking from Lancelot to Gareth.

They both smiled looking at each other. We all talked well into the night before some of the knights headed of to bed.

'I'm going to bed' I said standing up. Lancelot stood up with me and gave Gareth a confused look.

'What?' he said looking up at me and Lancelot

'Ohhhh right you're a lady' he said standing up. I hit him in the arm which probably hurt me more than it hurt him.

'I'll walk you to your room' Lancelot said as Gareth sat back down and took another drink.

We walked up to my room and stoped when we reached the door

'You don't know how much this means to me' He said standing at the doorway. I sat down on the bed and picked up a book on the side table. He walked over and sat down on the bed. He stared at me for a while before shaking a thought out of his head.

'Can you teach me?' He asked looking at the book

'To read?' I asked

He nodded

'Sure' I said smiling and patting the bed next to me.

He sat next to me and leaned against the bed head. I started to show him all the letters and words. He knew a bit but not much. It was getting late and my eyes were getting heavy.

'So an ing makes a ting sound?' he asked yawning. I looked at him and yawned he laughed and leaned back. My head fell on his shoulder and I fell asleep.

**Review and say what you think and weather I should keep going :) **

WildKnight- thank u so much I read your review and got the motivation to start writing some more.

Ephona- thank u keep reading!

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY- hahaha u guessed it right.

Nitpicking nitpicker- ………………….thanks?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up to see Lancelot asleep next to me. I had a moment of shock as I tried to remember what he was doing there but then I saw the book and smiled. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the window. The sky was grey which made everything hazy. It was about 10 in the morning, and was raining heavily. This kind of weather always put me in a bad mood. I don't know what it was but I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that made me mad when I should have been happy.

'How is it out there? Lancelot asked sitting up and stretching a bit.

'It is cold and grey, like a fat, dead pigeon' I said mopingly closing the curtains.

'Not a morning person?' he asked laughing

I smiled and put on a blue robe for extra warmth. Lancelot walked out with me. He went down to the tavern were people were eating breakfast. I saw Gareth over near the gate under a cover. He was packing a bag and attaching it to his horse.

'What are you doing?' I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

'Leaving' he said not looking at me.

'It's raining' I said

'When will you be back?' I asked looking back at the tavern thinking of breakfast

'Never' he said

'What?' I said quickly looking back at him

'What about Lancelot?' I asked

'Do you want me to come with you?' I said after he didn't say anything.

'No I'm sure Lancelot needs you more' He said still not looking at me.

'I saw you to in bed together' He said after seeing the confused look on my face.

'What… no, we sat down and we were reading a book and then we fell asleep' I explained

'Pick a more interesting book next time' he said pulling his leg over the horse and sitting up right. He was looking down at me. He had an angry look on his face one I'd never seen before.

'Nothing happened' I said running in front of the horse so he couldn't leave.

'That's not what it looked like' He said moving the horse around me.

'Don't you trust me?' I asked running out into the rain to follow him.

He didn't answer and kept riding. The rain had already soaked my dark brown hair making it black and damp. My dress quickly got soaked and clung tighter to my body.

'Gareth, wait' I yelled through the rain.

He didn't say anything or look at me. He was a few meters past the gate and was quickening the horses pace. I ran out to catch up to him. I could feel the drops slide over my cheeks and lips getting caught in my eyelashes

'Please listen' I choked on my own tears. He looked back at me, he looked sad like he was crying as well. He had a concerned look on his face like he wanted to help me but couldn't. He shook his head trying to get rid of a thought and kept riding.

I ran after him, skidding down the hill. The horse was kicking up water making it hard to see. The rain had got really heavy and I couldn't see 3 feet in front of my face. I ran in the direction I thought he was.

'Gareth' I yelled.

I looked around in the rain not sure of were I was. I didn't know what had just happened, nothing happened with me and Lancelot. I didn't know why he didn't believe me.

'Luca' I heard someone yell. It was Lancelot

He ran over to me and looked worried. He was soaked and water was running down his face, he tried to wipe it away.

'Gareth's gone' I choked. Lancelot tried to take my hand.

'No' I yelled pulling my hands away.

'You can tell him, nothing happened last night' I said baking away from him.

'Luca come back, we'll figure it out when it stops raining' he said walking closer to me.

'But what if he's gone by then, what if I never see him again' I yelled

'You'll see him again' he said holding out his hand

'Don't you trust me?' he asked

I looked from his hand to him. I nodded slowly and took his hand. He pulled me close to him and hugged me. I started to shiver; he put his arm around me and guided me back to the village. We ran under the cover of the tavern and he sat me down on a bench kneeling in front of me.

Arthur and Gawain ran over when they saw us.

'Are you alright?' Arthur asked sitting next to me. I was shivering uncontrollably, my skin was pale and my lips were blue.

'Get her a robe' Gawain said to Lancelot. He was staring at me with his mouth open.

'Lancelot!' Arthur yelled after he didn't do anything.

'Right' he said shaking his head. He ran to a nearby table which had a large robe on it he rushed back and placed the robe around my shoulders. I stopped shivering almost straight away. I was still crying I wanted to run and find Gareth I'd never thought what it would be like if he left, I didn't want to. I stood up ready to go look for him. But Arthur put his hand on my shoulder forcing me back down.

'I'll take her to her room' Lancelot said walking me across the courtyard to my room. He sat me down on my bed and rubbed my arm trying to warm me up.

'He'll be back, I promise' Lancelot said

I looked up at him but didn't say anything; he wiped some of the tears away from my face and smiled.

'You should put on some warmer clothes' He said walking to the dresser and pulling out more clothes. He put them on the bed next to me.

'He'll be back' he repeated walking over to the door. I smiled to him as he closed the door behind him.

**The next chapter will be up soon. Please review XOXOX**

Wild Knight- Thanks you gave me an idea of what to write about :)

Ephona- Thanks for reviewing again :)

LancelotTristanBaby- Thanks for reviewing so many times. It means a lot to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I took of my wet clothes and put on warmer ones before falling asleep on the bed. I woke up what seemed like 5 minutes later. But it had stopped raining and the sun had gone down.

The sleep didn't make me feel any better I walked out of my room and went down to the tavern hoping to see Gareth. He wasn't there which made me feel worse. I collapsed into a seat as a woman came and placed a drink in front of me, I started drinking without thought. About 10 minutes later some of the knights came down.

'How many drinks have you had?' Bores asked sitting down at the table

'None' I said taking another drink.

'Plus?' Galahad asked

'Five' I answered

'You have a problem' Gawain said sitting across from me.

'Yes, I do'

'Junkie' He said before getting a drink of his own.

'I think you've had enough' Lancelot said sitting down next to me he took the drink and started to pore it into Dagonet's drink.

'You lied' I said looking at Lancelot. He stopped poring and looked at me.

'What?' he asked as a drink was placed in front of me.

'He's not coming back' I said still looking at him.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't. He sighed and started to drink from his mug.

I turned back to the table and rested my head in my hands. I wanted to fall asleep again so I wouldn't have to worry about anything, but I couldn't. I looked over at Lancelot he was sipping his drink staring of into space. It must have been as hard on him. He was his brother, he hadn't seen him for over 10 years and now he had just taken of.

'If he's not back by the morning we'll go look for him' Arthur said looking from me to Lancelot. I nodded but Lancelot didn't do anything.

'He'll be back' I said rubbing Lancelot's hand. He looked at me and gave a weak smile. I had a sick feeling inside like no matter how many times we said 'he'll be back' I was never going to see him again. I started to drink again, I didn't know how many drinks I had, but I knew I was drunk.

'C'mon Luca cheer up' Galahad said hitting me on the shoulder causing me to get knocked into Lancelot. They had both obviously had too much to drink.

'I can't, he's my brother' Lancelot said grabbing my shoulders and looking me right in the eyes

'Promise me you'll tell me if he hurts you in anyway' Lancelot said. I smiled and laughed a bit to see if he was joking, but his expression didn't change.

'I know how to cheer you up' Galahad said grabbing me back. I only stopped looking at Lancelot when Galahad pushed me back into him. He pushed me too hard, my head smashed against Lancelot's shoulder. My cheek started to bleed that was the last thing I could remember.

I woke up in the early morning the sun was heating up my face. I squinted my eyes as I sat up and looked around the room. I tried to stand up but the pain in my head sent me back down onto the bed. I groaned as I stood up clutching my head and walking towards the door,

I walked through the courtyard trying to remember why I had a headache. It was a hot day about mid afternoon which made my headache even worse. I walked down to the training grounds still clutching my head.

I sighed as I walked over and picked up a sword lying on the ground. I swung it hard at a nearby post. It got stuck, I pulled it too hard, it came loose quickly and I stumbled backwards I tried to regain my balance but couldn't I closed my eyes preparing to hit the ground. But I never did. Two strong arms caught me safely and lifted me back up to my feet.

I turned around quickly to see Gareth standing there looking at me.

'Gareth' I said excitedly smiling at him.

A wave of relief rushed over me as he smiled back

'What happened?' He asked stepping forward and tracing his finger along the cut on my cheek.

'I'll be fine' I said taking his hand

'I promise, nothing happened with Lancelot, I'd never do anything to hurt you' I said

'I know' he said

'And I just want you to know that I'd never do that to you. I'd never cheat on you with Lancelot.' He said smiling

'Never say never Gareth' I said he laughed and pulled me closer kissing me.

We walked back up to the village where Arthur and Lancelot were talking and eating breakfast. Lancelot quickly stood up as he saw us coming.

'Gareth' He said quickly his mouth twinged into a small smile.

'Can I talk to you for a second?' Gareth said to Lancelot.

'Sure' he said walking towards us. He eyes quickly shot to me before walking of with Gareth.

I sat down next to Arthur who passed me a bit of bread to eat.

'How long is he going to stay for?' Arthur asked looking at me

'He has no reason to leave again' I said happily

'Why did he leave in the first place?'

'He thought me and Lancelot were together' I replied

'Do you like Lancelot?' He asked still looking at me

I looked up at him when he said this. I didn't know what he meant. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I did like Lancelot and we had become very close since we met. But I never thought about him as more than a friend.

'It's not fair to Lancelot' He said after I didn't say anything 'I've known him for a long time, I know how he feels about you and I know that he could get really hurt' He said not taking his eyes of mine.

'I'd never hurt Lancelot' I said

'One of them is going to get hurt' He replied

'How?' I asked starting to become confused

'Open your eyes Luca, they both like you, it can only end badly' He said raising his voice.

I looked at him shocked he was getting angry at me for not liking Lancelot back. I didn't even know he liked me to begin with. He looked up as Gareth and Lancelot came back into view and walked towards us.

I stood up as they both stopped next to the table. Gareth was looking angry, but I couldn't stop looking at Lancelot. He was looking back at me with a sad look on his face.

'He deserves better' Arthur said quietly standing up next to me.

Gareth walked over and took my hand before leading me across the village.

**Please Read and review :) You don't even have to sign in**

Wildknight- Thanks for your review I hope it gets more action. If you have any more pointers please review :)

Evenstar-mor2004- Thanks for your review, I didn't know I had so many twists in it :)

'ephona- Thanks for your review I hope the new update wasn't a let down.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY- Thank you for your constructive critasism I hope it did get better!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'What did you talk about?' I asked looking at Gareth

'You' he said still looking angry. He led me down to the stables.

'Are you angry at me?' I asked as he opened the doors.

'I'm angry at Lancelot' He replied picking up two saddles.

'Why?' I asked standing against the wall.

'Because he likes you' He said putting the saddles on two horses.

'Why is that a bad thing?' I asked mostly to myself.

'Because he likes you for all the wrong reasons' He said

'Why do you like me?' I asked curiously. He stoped what he was doing and looked at me.

'Because you're beautiful' He said touching my hair

'Thank you, but what else?' I asked

'What else is there' He said kissing me.

I didn't move or say anything. 'What else is there?' I thought over and over in my head. I pulled away and looked at Gareth. He didn't even realise what he just said. It had seemed he'd changed since meeting Lancelot. Over all the years I'd known him he'd never been so arrogant and mean.

I thought back to Lancelot and suddenly felt a wave of guilt for being so stupid. I hated myself for not figuring it out sooner. I thought back to all the moments I spoke to him it seemed so obvious now. Arthur was right, Lancelot deserved better.

'Get on the horse' Gareth said. Turning back to the horse But I didn't hear I looked back in the direction of the village. I had to talk to Lancelot.

'Get on the horse' Gareth said raising his voice. I kept looking back at the village wondering what I was going to say to him.

'Get on the horse' Gareth shouted grabbing my wrist. I turned back to Gareth quickly shocked at the anger in his voice. My face twinged in pain as he squizzed my wrist harder.

'Please' He said quickly letting go of my wrist and shaking his head.

'Where are we going?' I asked

'Away, were not coming back' He said leading the horses out of the stable.

'Wait' I said stepping away from him.

'What?' He asked

'I have to get my necklace' I said

'Fine be quick' He said fixing the saddle up.

I ran back up to the village to find Lancelot. I had to talk to him, I didn't know what I was going to say but I knew I had to say something. I scanned the courtyard for any sight of him, my eyes traced past through all the villagers, I ran through a corridor towards his room. I got to the door and turned the handle. I swung the door open and walked into the room. Lancelot was sitting on the bed; He stood up quickly as I came in.

'I didn't know' was all I could think to say.

'Know what?' he said walking over to me

I suddenly put my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. His lips were numb at first from the shock, but he quickly kissed me back I felt his hand come up across my cheek and I realised that was what I loved about him. He was a loving person. Something that Gareth never was. The thought of Gareth made me pull away. Lancelot was looking at me smiling.

'You deserve better' I said stepping away.

'No, I want you' he said stepping towards me and taking my hand.

'But why, I'm nothing special you could do a lot better' I said

'Because you're beautiful' he said but unlike Gareth he kept going.

'I love your laugh, the way you help kids I saw you give your food to a hungry women. Your smart, you don't let people walk all over you' He kept going but I didn't hear the rest. I was comparing that to what Gareth had said. I hated it but I knew I loved them both.

'Lancelot I….' I started to say but stoped when the door swung open. We both quickly looked over to see Gareth standing in the door way.

'Lancelot what did I say' He yelled walking over to me and taking my hand from Lancelot

'I don't care' He yelled back

'I don't care about you'

'I love her' Lancelot yelled

'Stop' I screamed. They both turned and looked at me like they'd forgotten I was there.

'This is my fault' I said

'You're right it is' Gareth yelled

'You have to make a choice' He said turning to me.

'Don't make her choose' Lancelot yelled at him.

'Stay out of this' He said to Lancelot before turning back to me.

'Me or Lancelot' He said. I didn't say anything just stared back at him. He shook his head and stormed out after I didn't say anything.

I sunk down onto the bed trying to figure out what had just happened. Lancelot sat down beside me and sighed.

'I think you should be alone' Lancelot said reading my mind. I nodded and smiled at him.

He walked out as I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. I woke up and it was night time. I decided I had to talk to one of them. I walked down to the courtyard but couldn't see Lancelot or Gareth.

'Luca' Bors shouted at me from the Tavern. I walked over and sat down next to him.

'Have you seen Gareth or Lancelot?' I asked as he passed me a drink.

'Nope' He said bluntly. I sighed and started to drink. About an hour passed and I hadn't even finished my first mug. I looked up quickly as Lancelot came over and sat down next to me.

'I need to talk to you' I said turning to him.

'I think you should talk to Gareth first' Lancelot said touching my shoulder.

'I see you're at it again' someone shouted over everyone.

I looked up to see Gareth stumbling over to us.

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Gareth' I said standing up.

'You said trust me, nothing happened, just trust me' he yelled. He looked like he was having trouble standing up let alone walking.

'What are you talking about?' I said walking over to him.

'I saw it I'm not an idiot' he said. In an instant Gareth's hand had lashed out striking me on my cheek, my face went numb and I stumbled back before a pole broke my fall. Lancelot jumped up and ran over to me helping me up. The knights who were in the tavern all jumped up.

'This is your fault' He said to Lancelot.

'You always have to take things that belong to me' He yelled

'I don't belong to you' I yelled walking over to him. Lancelot tried to stop me by grabbing my hand.

'Don't touch her' Gareth said to Lancelot. He swung a punch at Lancelot which hit him pretty hard in the mouth. The other knights made there way over and grabbed Gareth's arms they pulled him out of the tavern, and threw him out the door. He tumbled onto the ground.

'Come back when you've calmed down' Galahad said to him before locking the door to the tavern and watching Gareth stumble away.

Lancelot sat me down on a table in the corner. My cheek had a cut on it that was bleeding. He got a cloth from the bar and pressed it against the cut.

'You're bleeding' I said, his lip had a small cut on it from were Gareth hit him.

'I'll be fine' He said smiling.

'He's drunk' I said

He didn't say anything. I flinched in pain as he pressed harder on my cut. He pulled the cloth of; it had a lot of blood on it for such a small cut.

'Thank you' I said looking down at my hands. I felt like crying but I couldn't like I used up all my tears.

'Come on, I think its best we stay in here' he said leading me back over to the table. He got another drink and started to drink. I didn't blame him he'd been threw a lot; I was starting to think he would have been better of if he'd never met me.

About an hour passed but the tavern was as full as ever. I started to feel claustrophobic like the walls were closing in on me. I stood up and made my way over to the back door. I looked back at the knights; they were all talking loudly to each other. I slipped out the door into a small street at the back of the tavern I breathed deeply and lent against a stone wall. There was a small torch that lit up a bit of the street but other than that it was dark. I contemplated wether I should go and look for Gareth or not but decided it was a bad idea. I turned my head suddenly as I heard footsteps from the other end of the street.

'Who's there?' I said walking towards were I heard the noise.

I strained my eyes trying to see into the darkness, but it was no use.

I gasped as I saw Gareth come out of the darkness and stumble towards me. He was smiling as he walked over to me. He still looked as drunk as before.

'Gareth please listen to me' I said as he stopped about a foot away.

'I'm listening' he said leaning against the wall.

'I don't want to choose, I can't choose' I said

'Then I'll choose' he said

He pushed me up against the wall pressing against my body. He started to kiss me while feeling my waste with his hands. I knew it was the alcohol making him do this, Gareth would never do this. Tears started to fall down my face. He kept kissing me I tried to tell him to stop but couldn't I started to cry, I tried to struggle free but he had me pinned against the wall, he was too strong for me. He pulled away and looked at me. I was staring at him with a look of terror on my face. He looked in shock at what he was doing.

All of a sudden someone lashed out a fist and punched Gareth in the mouth causing him to fall backwards onto the stone floor.

'Stay away from her' Lancelot shouted standing in between me and Gareth.

Gareth was still staring at me in disbelief. His mouth was moving like he wanted to say something but no sound came out. He stood up shakily. Not taking his eyes of mine.

'Don't ever touch her again' Lancelot said. Gareth was still looking at me; he shook his head before walking of into the darkness.

'Are you alright?' Lancelot said turning to me. I was still in shock of what just happened, I was shaking and tears were running down my face. My knees buckled and I began to fall to the ground. Lancelot caught me and guided me to my room.

**Please review I really like reviews:) Sorry if it's a little short **


End file.
